


Blood Red

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, I'm an asshole, I'm so sorry, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was motionless. In front of him Bilbo was looking at his own arm. An Arm that was many times around Thorin's neck clinging tightly to him while they made love. Arm that now had a bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is: I'm so fucked up.

Thorin was motionless. In front of him Bilbo was looking at his own arm. An Arm that was many times around Thorin's neck clinging tightly to him while they made love. Arm that now had a bite.

''It should be me.'' Thorin thought. And it really would be if Bilbo had not pulled the zombie away from him, and unfortunately have had the terrible misfortune of his arm be vulnerable in the wanderer's eyes.

Thorin stepped close to Bilbo and Bilbo retreated.

\- Stay away from me! - The small one yelled.

\- Bilbo .. - Thorin said walking toward him and hugging him.

\- Thorin, no! You can't get near me ..

\- Shh .. - Thorin ran his hand through his hair. - Maybe.. Maybe if we cover the bite and take care of it..

\- Thorin! You know it's not like that. - Bilbo had begun to cry.

And also had Thorin.

\- Just promise me that when I.. You know.. You will not hesitate to pull the trigger.

\- Bilbo, I can't ..

\- PROMISE!

\- I promise!

Bilbo was on Thorin's arms for a time. Thorin whispering sweet things in his ear and Bilbo telling the man how much he loves him.

Suddenly Thorin looked down and saw that Bilbo had his eyes closed. He checked heis pulse and Bilbo had died. He cried even more. Grabbed his gun and placed under the chin of his beloved.

When Bilbo opened his eyes again, they were no longer the bright eyes which Thorin had fallen in love. Now it was lifeless eyes.

Still with tears in his eyes, Thorin pulled the trigger, causing the blood to spread in all sides. Thorin was still holding to the small body in his arms for a while until he decided his fate.

He was alone now. He do not wanted to be alone. He wanted to be with Bilbo.

Thorin layed Bilbo's body on the floor and kissed his forehead. He lay down beside the smaller body hugging him with one arm and with the other he held the gun above his own head and shoot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for some spelling mistake.


End file.
